DC COMICS: Super Friends bio Superman
SUPER FRIENDS IN THE MEDIA Superbaby: ON KRYPTON: Kal-El was born to Jor-El and Lara on the planet Krypton. Eventually, Jor-El, who happened to be one of Krypton's leading scientists, discovered that Krypton was doomed, and that it would soon explode. When he assembled a council meeting, to tell them that an evacuation plan must be made right away, the council members laughed at him, telling him he was crazy. Jor-El went ahead with a plan anyway, but only had time to build a small ship big enough to transport only two people. He and Laura placed their infant son, Kal-El into the ship, and at the last minute it was decided that Kal would go alone. So they sent him rocketing towards Earth with hopes that he would survive and be made strong by its yellow sun. ON EARTH: The rocket-ship eventually landed on Earth, in the town of Smallville, where it was found by Jonathan and Martha Kent. They decided to take the child to an orphanage. But things go crazy. A few couples come in but decide they do not want to adopt him, because his superpowers cause too much disaster! At one point he flies off to the zoo and brings back a full grown lion. This freaks one couple out, and they decide there's no way they're going to adopt such a trouble making child. They Kents eventually adopt the boy, and named him Clark Kent, who now, under the Earth's yellow sun, possessed powers far beyond those of mortal men. Martha Kent has a difficult time keeping Clark from using his super powers at the grocery store.xxxxxWhen Pa and Ma Kent leave Clark with a babysitter. The young lady soon finds out that she has her hands full when dealing with a super powered child who wants to stay up late to watch television.xxxxClark goes to school for the first time and meets his future childhood sweetheart, Lana Lang. Clark gets in trouble when another student blames him for letting the class guinea pig out of the cage.xxxxClark goes on a camping trip with his boy scout troops. They all gather around the campfire and tell ghost stories, and then hear noises in the forest, but when they go to investigate, they discover that it's only forest animals.xxxxThe Kents take young Clark to the circus, and he inadvertently becomes part of it!xxxxClark is unhappy with his life at the Kent Farm, so he decides to run away from home, but when he sees how much more problems he faces on his own, he decides to go back.xxxxIt's Clark's birthday, and many kids come to celebrate, including Lana Lang. Clark secretly uses his super powers to have an X-ray vision peak at his birthday presents.xxxxClark takes his Driver's test, passes and receives his license.xxxxClark goes on his first date with Lana Lang to a concert.xxxxClark decides to play football but Pa asks him to reconsider joining the team, because with his super powers it's not really fair. Clark gets a pair of glasses for the first time. Superboy: While still in his late teens, he adopted the identity of Superboy, who used his powers and abilities to protect the citizens of Smallville from evil, and the rest of the world. Clark Kent graduates from High School.xxxxClark befriends a boy named Lex Luthor. One afternoon Luthor is working on cure for Superboy against the deadly influence of Kryptonite in his home laboratory, he accidentally causes a minor explosion. Superboy arrives and sees smoke coming out of the window, he mistakes it for a fire and using his superbreath, he blows at the smoke, but in doing so, he accidentally blows the fumes directly on Lex causing him to become bald. This leaves Luthor furious at Superboy, believing he was jealous of his intelligence, so he vows to have his SUPERMAN: Years later, he leaves Smallville and moves to Metropolis in an apartment on Clinton Street. It is there in Metropolis that he becomes a reporter for the Daily Planet.XXXXHis partner at the Planet is Lois Lane.XXXXAt this point, Clark's Superboy days are a thing of the past, and his superhero name is changed to Superman!XXXEventually, Superman becomes a member (most likely founding member) of the Justice League of America.XXXXAt some point during the early '70s, Galaxy Communications purchases the Daily Planet. Clark Kent becomes an anchorman at GBS. But he apparently still works for the Daily Planet as well, or at least he returns to work for them in the late '70s. Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book Cartoons Category:DC Comics Category:Super Friends Category:Marvel Comics Category:Superman Category:Superboy Category:Superbaby